Talk:???
I think hes paranormalLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) :It's a cameo of the Dead Hand enemy from OoT. Notice the similarity of the hands?Neo (Talk) (Home) 20:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler? I fail to see the spoiler in this article. Why is it marked with the spoiler tag?Neo (Talk) (Home) 20:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) look around when i was playing majoras mask , i noticed a little box of papers right on the floor At least, i THOUGHT it was paper--KF (talk) 01:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :And.... this is mentioned why? Mostly likely a notepad if anything, but this is the character ???... that has nothing to with him at all. - McGillivray227 ::Malon_Girl5 ??? well he can still use it ITS PAPER--KF (talk) 19:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That's only an observation, Link can not pick it, so he can not hand it ???, so it is nothing more than an notepad. It's hardly noteworthy. - McGillivray227 19:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fine.its stuckto ground OKAY?! Umm... Has anyone noticed that the Stock Pot Inn's bathroom has NO DOOR? It's just open to the hallway...--Fierce Deku (talk) 08:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ??? in Skyward Sword So yeah, ??? returns in a pretty hilarious side quest involving a love letter with Cawlin. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6h8k-drCLaQ This time it's a clearly female ghost hand, and takes a liking to the poor boy. -- 23:15, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure it's ???, her name is Phoeni. But there are obvious similarities indeed. ;-) --Zachasme (talk) 23:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Factual correction Okay, I don't understand something... The Bomber's Notebook says that everything about ??? is unspecified except his/her location. Wouldn't that mean that their gender is unspecified as well? Yes, ??? may have a male voice actor but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. There are a lot of people who have opposite genders being the voice actors. (Especially in Japan) :True, ??? from Majora's Mask might even be Phoeni. ::I thought the same thing but, when I placed a theory stating they may be related, somebody deleted it. -_- As for ???'s gender, the Bomber's Notebook surely is a little more canon that a voice actor. :::The Bomber's Notebook is unspecified aside from their location. And unless you have an absolute source it'll most likely be removed since a voice actor is less canon and the Notebook doesn't say anything about it. And considering that Majora's Mask is in Termina, and Skyward Sword is in Hyrule, so yeah. – ''Jäzz '' 17:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, Koume and Koutake showed up in Termina as well. So did Anju; a lot of people from Hyrule showed up in Termina. Impa showed up in Holodrum and Labrynna and she was in Hyrule as well. The different lands is no proof of anything. The Bomber's Notebook states no gender and neither does the game. What I'm saying is their gender should also be unspecified on the page since it has no solid evidence. :::::First off, they have different names and are thus different characters. A see also will suffice. Second, do you know how many characters we "guess" the gender for? We take any clue we can get so we don't have to refer to every other character as "it". Its one of the things we simply just go with depending on basic clues. If you want to remove the sex of the character, go for it. While you're at it though, remove the sex from Deku Butler because women can have mustaches. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I can see you wanting to have the gender of ??? unspecified. But as Joe says, we do this for a handful of characters. And his point of women having mustaches is true, if we weren't to assume he was male, we'd have a mess. – ''Jäzz '' 18:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Who has different names because Impa didn't; Koume and Kotake didn't. Yes, Deku Butler is obviously a male but all you can see on ??? is an arm. You have no name, you have not face, and you have no wordly hints; you have a voice but that is all. Yes, it's okay to assume to avoid a mess but you don't want to give people the wrong information by saying ??? is a man when it's possible that it's a woman. ::::::::Yeah, it's not different at all. The only reasons it's different is because you are associating the way the Deku Butler looks with the way a man looks. He is never references as a male in the game. And even if he is in some way I can't remember, there are plenty of other similar examples. The voice actor is male and thus that is how we should treat it. At least there is some evidence. That's more than we can say for the Secret Moblin or a ton of other characters. And there's is no way you can make the argument that this is different from the Deku Butler. In your mind it is. ::::::::P.S. the sex probably should be removed from the moblin since there is no evidence to my knowledge--EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Perhaps it should. The moblin was never said to be a male but we can't assume anything when it's not obvious. Anybody can sound like the opposite gender, it's hard to look it. (In your case, especially with a mustache.) I've always thought of the moblin as unspecified. The only specified Moblin was Moe and he was male. Honestly, people who were meant to be unspecified should be labeled as such! If they wanted ??? to be known as a male, they would have made it obvious. ??? is the only one in the Bomber's Notebook without a specified gender meaning that it was meant to be that way. To be honest I for one would lean a little bit more towards leaving it unspecified. I mean all you can see is a hand and if the game specifically says unspecified gender then that's what we should go with. Oni Link 11:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :When does it say unspecified gender? The closest thing I can find is saying '??? (Details are unknown)'. That doesn't mean it wasn't meant to be a guy, which it clearly was. I would have guessed that even without a voice actor. But just to avoid this annoying conversation we should change it. That said, I refuse to concede the fact that a person's appearance is any different than the person who voices them when it comes to determining their sex. When you see someone on the street, unless they are completely ambiguous, you can generally determine whether they are a man or a woman. The same thing goes for when you overhear a conversation. You can typically tell if the person speaking is a man or a woman from the way they sound. So you are wrong and start signing your posts. Now change the page if you want to. This should not be such a major issue that it requires this long of a conversation. And this was mainly directed at the IP, even though I am responding to the most recent indent. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC)